


french fries

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, overexcited teens overeating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa's memory is too good</p>
            </blockquote>





	french fries

**Author's Note:**

> for **Bonus Day 02** of [MakoHaruRinWeek!!!](http://makoharurinweek.tumblr.com), prompt _Heavenly Back Worship_. part of the [Household Foundation series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/60833), a pre-[HHC](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603) series.

Nagisa was laughing and shoving fries into his mouth. "Oh! Oh!" he swallowed hard and put his elbows on the table, leaning forward. "Do you guys remember when we were in swim club in grade school and Rinrin and Haru-chan were sexually harassing Makochan and Gorochan had to break it up?" Nagisa wheezed out.

"Eh?" Rei looked across the table to the recent graduates. "Sexual harassment is a serious thing..." he told Rin.

"It never happened!" Rin defended himself. "What the hell, fluff head? What are you even talking about?!"

"It happened! Right, Makochan?" Nagisa batted his eyelashes in Makoto's direction.

"Um, but..." Makoto knit his brow, trying to think.

"It never happened," Haru said firmly, trying to eat the fries before Nagisa inhaled them all.

Nagisa grabbed a big handful of fries, and laughed. "No, it _did_. Makochan was all whimpering and shivering and Haru-chan and Rinrin were feeling up his back, and they wouldn't let him turn around or anything, and then Gorochan came in and he made them leave Makochan alone and he gave 'em a lecture about personal space or something," Nagisa snorted, and then grabbed a chicken wing.

"Oh!" Makoto's eyes widened. "That... that _did_ happen!"

"Sh-shut up!" Rin hissed at him.

Makoto turned bright red, and his face crumpled up. "It was so embarrassing! Ahhh, I remember now!"

"We were just looking at his _muscles_ ," Rin told them, exasperated. "You know how he builds up muscles stupidly fast! That's all!" 

"But, if Makoto-senpai was uncomfortable..." Rei mused.

"Ohmygod, I think they still do it!" Gou covered her mouth, looking at her brother with new eyes.

"What!?" Rin glared at his sister.

"No, I had to borrow my brother's phone yesterday for reasons, and he had like a dozen pictures of Makoto-senpai's back in his gallery. Wait, I copied them to my phone, I can show you," she fidgeted around to get her phone out from her pocket to show a _very_ excited Nagisa and a worried Rei.

" _Matsuoka Gou what the hell were you doing with my phone what do you mean you were copying my gallery give me your phone right this second young lady!_ " Rin tried to stand up, holding his hand out, his face turning red.

"Oniichan," Gou chastised, turning away so he couldn't reach her. " _Inside voice_ ," she looked around the restaurant at the other tables who were looking at them.

Given that it was after ten on a weekend during break, most of the tables were filled with teens like themselves, so pretty much no one cared, but still.

"Anyway, what are you so worried about, do you have naughty pics on that phone?" she smirked at her brother.

Rin turned as red as his hair and sputtered, still trying to reach over the table for Gou's phone.

Nagisa, however, had her phone, and he looked at the image on the screen. "Ooooh... I don't think Makochan is wearing anything in this!"

"I know," Gou snickered, looking at her senpai sheepishly.

Makoto's eyes widened and he groaned, covering his face in his hands.

"Now I think we're all sexually harassing Makoto-senpai," Rei said mournfully, but he was looking over the picture with Nagisa, too.

"Haru!" Rin poked Haru's shoulder. "Do something!"

Haru looked up from his conquest of the french fries. He tried to say something, but he his mouth was so full, the only thing that came out were fries.

And that was the point where Nagisa fell under the table laughing, which would prompt the manager to come over to remind them to behave themselves.

  


* * *

  



End file.
